


Roll Out the Red Carpet

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: For the prompt game where I'm given a quote from a book.I offer this one from my dilapidated copy Grimm's Fairy Tales as translated by "Mrs. H.B. Paul"? This particular line is from "The Magic Mirror", known to modern audiences as "Snow White""Then had her envious heart rest, at least such rest as a heart full of envy and malice can ever have."Lilith contemplates the last seal.





	Roll Out the Red Carpet

“Almost there,” Lilith crooned into Ruby’s soft hair. The demon had taken this body for the boy, and Lilith had hated it for that. But she’s grown to appreciate it over time - the wide smile, the soft brown eyes. They’re beautifully chilling when they go black and she can see her perfect creation underneath - stunning darkness, twisted smoke. “You’ve nearly done it, my dear. Our master will be so pleased.”

Ruby hummed her contentment, quiet and sated, pressed into Lilith’s side like a human lover. Lilith stroked her arm where she’d ripped her nails into that cream skin, corrupted it again, the whole vessel, inside and out. She wondered idly if there would be a time after her. After the last seal, where Ruby would be touched again by that weak puppet and Lilith wouldn’t be there to tear that stink off her.

The envy had faded over time. The fury, the horror that something that was hers was given away and debased like that. Human stink, emotion, coming off Ruby’s skin in some disgusting pure scent that clogged the back of Lilith’s throat. But they did what they had to, she and Ruby. For each other. For their master. 

But she didn’t have to like it.

Nearly there. Nearly the end. And someone had to fall for Lucifer to rise, didn’t they? The symmetry of that first fall - the path back had to be paved in death, in sacrifice, in blood.

It was an honor to bleed that red carpet for him. 

Even if there were things she’d miss. She kissed Ruby’s forehead, enjoyed the way the demon tucked her face into Lilith’s neck. 

“My sweet darkness,” she breathed. “We’re nearly done.”


End file.
